Revelaciones
by Meliina
Summary: Cuando el temor la desconfianza y el tormento de un pasado frustante te impiden disfrutar de algo nuevo y se convierte en el estorbo de tu vida no hay nada mejor, que dejarse llevar.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana fue triste e inusual, un tremendo pesar recaía sobre él y no podía entender por que siempre lo atacaba esa imagen en su mente.

- Jamás pensé que esto terminaría así, ella difícilmente se salve de una muerte segura y todo por mi culpa.- dijo el joven capitán de mirada fría

- Sabe bien que no fue su culpa capitán, estábamos todos bajo la técnica de Aizen y...- dijo matsumoto desde el sofá de la oficina.

- Pero de todas formas eso no cambia el echo de que la haya atravesado con mi espada.- dijo toshiro poniendo un su mirada un poco de tristeza culpa y remordimiento.

- Ella es fuerte, se recuperará- agrego matsumoto.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió en la habitación, toshiro pensaba y recordaba paso por paso el momento en el que todo transcurrió, y se detenía en el instante en que vio a Hinamori frente a el, desangrándose. El atravesó el frágil y débil cuerpo de ella, que había caído en una hipnosis de Aizen. No podía perdonarse haber atentado contra la vida de su único ser valioso, de la persona que mas quería, aunque haya sido una trampa una cruel manipulación de parte del enemigo.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y cerro los ojos, matsumoto estaba triste y suponía que su amiga no se salvaría. Orihime había estado trabajando duro para salvarla, pero Aizen uso una técnica en ella, que evitaba la regeneración de su cuerpo. El capitán hitsugaya, la capitana soi fong, Uryu y varios vizard perdieron distintos miembros del cuerpo en la batalla contra Aizen, pero todos fueron curados por Inoue, a excepción de Hinamori quien no tenia mejoría alguna.

- El muy maldito quiso asegurarse de que Hinamori muriera- Pensaba matsumoto. Mientras capitán y teniente se hallaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta los hizo reaccionar.

- Adelante- dijo matsumoto, y rukia entró por la puerta y saludo habitualmente.

- Me envía el comandante, dice que tiene una misión para usted capitán- dijo rukia

- Iré enseguida- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No será necesario, me envío para acompañarlo y explicarle sobre la misión

- te escucho- dijo volviéndose a sentar.

- Ichigo y su hermana Karin, son los shinigamis a cargo de la ciudad de Karakura, pero el comandante tiene una misión para ichigo y Karin aun es una novata como para dejarle a cargo la ciudad. Así que usted cubrirá a ichigo hasta que pueda volver.- dijo sonriendo.

- Por que debo ser yo quien entrene a una niña?- dijo algo molesto.

- Es que es el unico capitán que no tiene una misión asignada.- Dijo rukia, toshiro suspiro pero accedió a la petición.

- Hace tiempo que no voy al mundo humano.- dijo.

- Karin kurosaki tiene ya 16 años, es una niña un poco dura pero es bastante agradable.- dijo yéndose a hasta la puerta.

- Espero que no sea un problema- dijo toshiro, Rukia saludo a ambos y se retiro.

- Yo también quería ir al mundo humano!- se quejó su teniente. Toshiro no le dio importancia.

- La ultima vez que ví a esa niña tenia alrededor de doce años, el tiempo pasa rápido para los humanos.- pensó

Unas horas mas tarde el capitán de la 10ma división y rukia se encontraban en la puerta listos para partir, toshiro pensó en Hinamori y partió con la esperanza de volver a verla recuperada.

Al llegar al mundo real fueron por sus gigais a lo de Urahara.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo capitán - dice Uharaha sonriendo.

- Es cierto hace mucho que no piso este mundo.- dijo

- Gracias por los gigais Urahara, ya debemos irnos, tenemos prisa- dijo rukia

- Fue un gusto verlos muchachos - dijo el sombrerero loco

- lo mismo digo- dijo rukia.

- Adios, Urahara.- dijo con el mismo tono frio el joven de ojos verdes. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de los kurosaki y se detubieron justo en la puerta.

- espere aqui capitan- dijo rukia mirando su telefono.

- Que es lo que vas a..- pero no termino de hablar por que rukia habia saltado hacia la ventana de la habitación de ichigo y habia entrado a la casa. Se hoyeron unos murmullos y un golpe, pero despúes ambos saltaron por la ventana, y la puerta de entrada de abrio.

- Ichigo por que haces ese escando siempe que viene rukia, ya sabemos que la exatrañas pero compórtate! - dijo Karin asomandose por la puerta. Se la veia mas alta, con el cabello más largo el cuerpo bien formado y muy femenina a pesar de su insistente forma de vestir estilo deportivo.

- Callate! no se de que estas hablando, ella entro a mi habitación sin permiso mientras me estaba cambiando- dijo sonrojandose al igual que ella

- Yo no lo sabia idiota deja ya de alardear! - dijo golpeando, karin sonrio y se hacerco a hacia donde estaban y vio a toshiro recostado contra la pared, quien la habia obserbado ya bastante.

- Toshiro?- dijo karinalgo confundida, el se puso de frente y la miró.

- Has cresido mucho, te ves muy diferente- dijo sin mucha emoción, karin sonrio un poco.

- Han pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que te ví, y no has cambiado mucho- dijo karin y toshiro cerro los ojos y fluncio el ceño.

- El tiempo pasa muy lento para nototros- dijo toshiro.

- Estas más alto, al menos ya no pareces un niño de primaria - sonrio divertida. Toshiro obervo un momento como rukia e ichigo seguian peleando y volvio su vista a karin.

- Que te trae por aqui Toshiro?- pregunto la joven

- Quizás sea mejor que no lo sepas- dijo con una mirada de suficiencia.

- No juegues conmigo! ya no soy una niña- se quejó , toshiro comenzó avanzar hacia los dos jovenes dejando a karin atras.

-Ya es hora de se vayan- dijo el capitán, ichigo y rukia asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la tienda de urahara.

- Cuida bien de mi hermana Toshiro! protegela con tu vida - le dijo antes de irse.

- Lo haré - le respondió, karin habia escuchado y no le agradó mucho la idea de tener a alguien cuidando de ella como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- No nesecito de una niñera- dijo enojada.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ordenes son ordenes- dijo mirandola de reojo.

- ya que- suspiro y amagó entrar a la casa.- por cierto ahora que estás aqui en donde dormirás? - preguntó

- Es cierto, Orihime está en la sociedad de almas no podré quedarme halli, tal vez urahara..- pensó pero karin interumpio sus pensamientos.

- No tienes donde quedarte verdad?- preguntó

-ya encontrare un lugar- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse.

- Espera, quedate en la habitación de ichigo el se ha ido- dijo con una sonrisa. Toshiro lo pensó un momento pero luego accedio.

Después de hablar sobre lo que fue de sus vidas un varias horas, karin le enseño a toshiro la habitación de ichigo y se fue a la suya, ya era tarde y estaban cansados. Toshiro pensaba en la recuperación de hinamori, en si realmente Orihime podría salvarla. Estaba precupado y no se podia sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ella habia sido muy importante para el, habian sido amigos desde que podia recordar, se dio cuenta años mas tarde que sentia cosas por ella que ivan mas haya de la amistad, pero Hinamori estaba perdidamente obsecionada con Aizen y por esa razon Toshiro optó por no decir nada y olvidarla. Si bien aun sentia cosas raras al verla su sentimiento de amor se habia casi extinguio y solo quedaba el fuerte vinculo de amistad que los unía. Hinamori jamás iva a corresponderle de todas maneras y pensó que haverse callado fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Despúes de muchos pensamientos y recuerdos al fin pudo dormirse. Karin tambien habia tenido problemas para dormir, ella desde hacia tiempo, sentia un vacio incomprensible dentro de sí que no podia entender, que no podia explicar,pero por fin despúes de tantos años empezaba a sentir un poco de alivio y tubo una noche serena, tranquila pero ignoraba completamente la razon de eso.

A la mañana siguiente karin se vistió rapidamente, y toco la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Toshiro.

-Toshiro! despierta - susurro, nadie sabia que Toshiro se hospedaba en la casa y karin queria ahorarse explicaciones, entró sin la autorisación de toshiro. Ella estaba convensida de que el capitan estaria despierto pero se equivoco. El dormia. Miró por la ventana y todabia no habia amanecido, miro el reloj del cuarto y daban las 3.30 de la madrugada.

- Debí haber soñado que era de dia y debia entrenar, que estupida- dijo con su vista fija en la ventana. Toshiro seguia dormido, el suele tener el sueño muy ligero pero esta ves, no habia notado la presencia de Karin. Ella lo miró y se quedo viendolo.

-Verlo me hace sentir bien, por que?- pensaba Karin, mientras veia como el joven shinigami navegaba en un sueño profundo, se sentó en un borde de la cama y toshiro hizo un leve movimiento, pero no se despertó. Karin conmenzó a sentir el sueño y lentamente se queda dormida...

A la mañana siguiente, karin despierta lentamente sin moverse demaciado y se da cuenta que no está en su cama. Ella se habia quedado Dormida en el pecho de toshiro, y el tenia una de sus manos en la cabeza de Karin y otra detras de su cabeza. Karin se encuentra con la mirada intacta y seria del capitán y se levanta bruscamente.

- lo siento nosé como llegue aqui!. Lo juro lo siento- dijo sonrojada, el se sienta en la cama y esta sin camisa. Posa sus profundos ojos en Karin, quien desviaba su mirada.

- Se como llegaste hasta aqui anoche,-dijo poniendose de pie, karin deseo que la tragara la tiera, nunca estubo en una situación mas incomoda.

- l- lo ciento, debí caminar dormirda- estimuló, ella miraba hacia todas partes no sabia que hacer ni que decir, habia sido una estupida por haverse quedado dormida. El capitán solo se limitó a observarla y estudiar sus reacciones, avanzó un paso y Karin retrosedió.

- A que le temes?- dijo al fin. Karin se sentía demaciado agitada como para responder, fijo la vista en su cuerpo, su torso era perfecto bien trabajado y su postura lo hacia mas tentador todabia. El siguio avanzando y ella seguía retrosediendo.

- puedo escuchar desde aqui los latidos de tu corazón- le dijo y karin ya no lo soporto.

- debo irme, es tarde- dijo intentando correr hacia la puerta pero con su shumpo Toshiro se interpuso.

- No irás a ninguna parte- le dijo y karin se sintio acorralada.

- que quieres- le dijo intentando aparentar firmeza.

- Contestame, que es lo que te susede- le dijo. Karin no sabia que responder, por que ni ella lo sabia.

- No lo sé, solo sé que me siento bien si estas aqui- le dijo y llevo una mano a la cabeza.

- Se siente bien estar aquí - dijo El. karin lo miró algo desconsertada. Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del telefono de toshiro. El contesto y tube un breve dialogo.

- cuanto me alegro, iré a verla cuando pueda- dijo y colgó.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo ella pero toshiro la detubo.

- No, no será lo mejor.- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Karin esta vez no retrosedió y lo miraba a los ojos.

- No sé que quieres de mí - le dijo y toshiro simulo una sonrisa.

Este fic tiene tres cap, es cortito espero que les guste. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

- Que quieres de mí?- dijo Karin con una voz notablemente nerviosa, el ahora la veia de una manera seductora aunque seguia manteniendo su frio perfil. Siguio a cercandose a pasos lentos y seguros, no le quitaba la mirada de ensima. Ella retrosedió cada paso que el avanzó hasta que su espalda se pegó a la pared y ya no tubo más salida. Toshiro apoyo sus brazos contra la pared, acorralandola.

- Nosé que..- Susurro, tenía a toshiro demaciado cerca y su corazón no dejaba de latir. El le acaricio un mechón de sus cabellos, y jugo un poco con la tensión del momento. Mescló su respiración con la de ella y sonrió.

-Estás nerviosa.- dijo. pero Karin no respondió, dentro de sí le molestaba que el capitán se pusiera en el papel de galán, y que jugara de esa manera con sus nervios y tensión. Se quedo un momento ahí inmovil, como esperando que karin hiciera un movimiento, aún sabiendo que no pasaría. Toshiro, sentía un impulso incontrolable de besarla, ella le producia una tentación que no podia entender, pero el echo de entenderlo le agradaba por que lo motivaba a hacer cosas que no haria en plena consiencia. Los brazos le temblaron y ahí supo que de apoco perdia el control, que la razón se le esfumaba y pronto lo dominaría el incontrolable instinto de tenerla.

Se separó de ella con lentitud, un poco de dificultad y desgano. No quería separse de ella, pero si permanesía así mas tiempo las cosas se le saldrían de las manos, al menos eso pensaba con lo poco que le había quedado de cordura. Se acomodó hacia atras los cabellos que le caian en la frente, y se sentó en la cama sin decir nada, Karin se llevo una mano al corazón e intento tranquilizarse.

-Esto no acabará aqui- dijo ya un poco más tranquila. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, se recosto y suspiró aliviada. - No voy a dejar que me tomes a la lijera- pensaba la morena.

Toshiro se vistió rapido, aunque estaba muy disperso. Su mente se encontraba enfocada solamente y en se sentimiento que se habia revelado, queria descubrir la manera de controlar ahora ese impulso misterioso que se despertaba en el preciso instante en el que ella se le acercaba o lo probocaba inconsientemente.

Karín se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, y pensaba en que era todo aquello que había vivido, su corazón latía demaciado cuando el la acorralaba, aunque eso no le molestara la ponía nerviosa, tenza. El tenia ese toque casi perfecto de seducción y frialdad, una frescura intensa que le atraía, el era diferente lo sabía, pero no era muy diferente a ella.

Las miradas se sostenian con firmeza, como diciendo que no se intimidarían tan facilmente se hacian los fuertes, pero durante los entrenamientos no podian evitar repetir esas sensaciones y era evidente de que haciá ya mucho tiempo algo los unía.

Karin solía descansar en las orillas del río, buscaba siempre la sombra de un viejo arbol de cerezos y en ocasiones se dormía. Con su traje de shinigami y los cabellos sueltos y largos era el retrato perfecto que quizás a el le hubiese gustado almasenar, en su recuerdo. El viento levanto las hierbas y movio los arboles, Karin lentamente entre abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada tan perfecta de un shinigami que conosia perfectamente.

- Que haces?- preguntó levantandose bruscamente.

-Nada- dijo sin sacarle la mirada de ensima. El estaba sentado a su lado la observaba de la misma manera que la observó aquella vez.

- Vas a decirme ahora que es lo que quieres de mí?- dijo ella

- Es dificl de explicar- le dijo poniendose de pie.

-Es cierto- le respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, el sentía como el deseo fluía por su sangre y controlaba sus sentidos, lo dominaba el impulso irresistible de tenerla entre sus brazos, y prefería escapar a entregarse en bandeja a una niña. Una niña que ya no era tan niña y que lo enloquesía completamente.

- Prefieres irte...- dijo casi para sus adentros, toshiro la escucho y bruscamente la tomo del brazo y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

-Te equivocas- le dijo

- ya veo- le respondió

- No sé que es lo que me enloquese tanto cuando te tengo cerca- admitió

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo- dijo relajando ya sus musculos. Toshiro se sintio atrapado por su perfume, hipnotizado por una belleza sutil que ella ignoraba. Karin sintió como la respiración tibia de toshiro le recorió el cuello y llegó hasta la suya. Sostubo una mirada tenue, el ya no pudo postergar más el momento y tomo como unico testigo el cerezo, y la beso con todos los sentimientos que enserraba.

espero qe les guste. Gracias :)


	3. Chapter 3

Esa mañana toshiro despertó de golpe, la luz intensa del sol había interrumpido su sueño. Un sueño que hubiese preferido no soñar, o que directamente fuera real.

- Así que si fue un sueño- dijo levantándose despacio - maldición esa mujer me perturba demasiado, debería hacer algo.-

- Toshiro! Ya es tarde debemos irnos- dijo ella tras la puerta. El se vistió rápidamente y salió por la ventana a esperarla afuera. Ese sueño hacia que ahora tuviera cierto pudor y que le costara un poco mirarla de frente.

- Vamos a ver a Urahara, dice que tiene una misión para nosotros- dijo karin algo emocionada. Toshiro solo asintió y camino junto a ella.

En el camino había un silencio un poco incomodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, era como si hubiera algo que hacia que la comunicación entre ellos fuera dificil. Por su parte, Karin aun no superaba lo sucedido en el cuarto, es más cada vez que lo veía se acordaba y eso hacía que se llenara de preguntas sin respuestas, sin respuestas por que no se animaba a preguntarle y su comportamiento, tan raro y fuera de lo común la dejaba cada vez mas desconcertada y con menos ganas de preguntar.

Y él, a esta altura se siente preso de sus instintos humanos, acorralado por la esencia de una mujer que constantemente se le acerca, carcomido por un deseo incomprensible de llevársela lejos y tenerla en sus manos. El no quería creer que lo que hacia que sintiera tantas cosas juntas era solamente ella, y se negaba a admitir también lo mucho que le gustaba.

- Ya están aquí.- dijo el sombrerero. Haciendo que los dos de un seco vuelvan al mundo.

- Para que nos llamo? – pregunto Karin.

- Solo era para encargarles la zona este, últimamente se concentran muchos huecos ahí – dijo abriendo su abanico.

- Pero la zona este, esta rodeada de campo es un baldío prácticamente.

- Lo sé solo les digo que la vigilen, por que puede convertirse en una preocupación. Además aquí todos sabemos que ninguno de los dos esta lo suficientemente concentrado.- dijo el sombrerero.

Karin y toshiro no sabían que decir, definitivamente el viejo lo sabia todo.

- Esta bien la mantendremos vigilada- le dijo toshiro.

- Bien, los veré en otra ocasión entonces… Ah Karin recuerda que esta tarde tienes entrenamiento con yoruichi- dijo entrando a la casa.

- No lo olvidé, vendré mas tarde, adiós- dijo karin y ambos emprendieron de regreso.

La mañana estaba tranquila, silenciosa sobre todo por que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Había demasiada tensión, demasiado silencio, Karin intentaba mantenerse fría, normal. No quería que el notara lo nerviosa que se sentía al tenerlo cerca después de lo que pasó, además a el parecía no afectarle demasiado.

Sabes, voy a tomar un desvío tengo algo que hacer antes de llegar a casa- se excusó. Toshiro la miró y asintió.

Nos veremos más tarde entonces,- dijo. El.

Claro, llámame si me necesitas. Adiós.- dijo alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Toshiro la vio alejarse, y luego retomó el camino hacia la casa de los kurosaki.

Se acostó en la cama y miraba el techo, pensaba en muchas cosas, no sabía ya que hacer con esos perturbadores pensamientos, que emergían constantemente desde lo mas profundo de su ser, el sentimiento era ya incontenible y en cualquier momento tomaría completamente el control de su cuerpo, apoderándose de ella. El sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría y el no podría hacer nada en contra de sus instintos, de sus deseos.

El ocaso calló rápido, y karin pronto llegaría a casa. Toshiro se levanto y se dio un baño, se vistió y reviso su celular para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control.

No había nadie en casa, solo estaba él recorriendo los rincones, impaciente algo atormentado.

-_maldición, ella tiene la culpa de que yo este así- _pensaba. Mientras se tiraba en sofá y dejaba salir un gran suspiro.

Karin abrió la puerta, y se encontró nada mas ni nada menos que con aquellos ojos que tanto la confundían, cerro la puerta sin cortar el contacto visual, el avanzó unos pasos y ella no retrocedió, solo lo miraba, como intentando decirle con los ojos lo que no podía decirle con palabras, tratando de hacerle llegar el sentimiento que se escondía en ella.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo mantenían una mirada fija, se decían así muchas cosas que no podían con la voz. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba y ya no existía tensión, no existía nada más que ellos dos.

- dime que no estoy soñando- le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba, aferrándose a su cintura, con la intención de ya no soltarla.

-lo mismo te digo- dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos. Dejó al fin que el destino haga su jugada, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento, lo dejó a él tatuado en su vida para siempre.

Ahora de ese beso se hizo otro y otro, era como una eterna seducción de donde nacían las caricias, donde crecía el amor. Así sus cuerpos ardieron, en una noche solemne, fría donde el único calor lo hallaban en el otro, donde el único fuego era la pasión.


End file.
